


The chicken fic part 2

by phanpls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpls/pseuds/phanpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a chicken fetish PART 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chicken fic part 2

**Author's Note:**

> So after getting 5000 reads on the original, and many people asking for part 2, I have finally finished it and yeah you all want it so sorry  
> ONCE AGAIN THIS IS JUST A JOKE, I DO NOT IN ANY WAY THINK PHIL REALLY HAS A CHICKEN FETISH  
> SORRY TO DAN AND PHIL (although its quite obvious you've already read part 1 you cheeky shits)  
> ONCE AGAIN ITS A JOKE AND IM SORRY ITS NOT VERY LONG COMPARED TO PART 1  
> ENJOY ~

All I see is black. I’m cold, and I can feel the wind on my face. I don’t know what is happening, and if I’m quite honest, I’m scared shitless. I don’t know where I am, but I can feel myself travelling through the air at a fast speed – what the hell is happening? I had gone to sleep last night, and it had all been normal... maybe I just haven’t woken up? I try to open my eyes, but I can’t.  
‘Everything will be okay...’ I hear a familiar voice speak, I wish I could identify it, but I can’t do anything right now.

‘Shhhh’ they say soothingly. Why are they telling me to shush? I can’t even move right now, let alone speak!  
It’s all so confusing, all I want right now is to be at home, cuddled up on the sofa with my parents, watching cute films, with layers and layers of blankets. I feel the cold wind stop and I am finally placed down. I am on grass; I can feel it beneath my bare feet. 

‘Megan, Megan, please answer me! Daddy didn’t hurt you did he?’ I hear the voice say again. The memories come flooding back... I’m Megan! And that’s my dad speaking! I use all of my strength to open my eyes and move my wings.

‘Megan! You’re alive!’ My dad shouts, almost too loud. I wish I could answer. But I am a chick.

‘Let’s go home!’  
*************  
As soon as she woke up, she had clucked to Phil that Dan hadn’t hurt her, and a huge weight lifted off Phil’s chest. He knew deep down that Dan would never hurt Megan. Her believed her as soon as she said it, and set off home immediately. He hoped Dan hadn’t done anything stupid when Phil left. He knew that Dan would often drink away his sadness and grief. Once he got home, he found Dan curled up in a ball in the corner, shivering and crying. It killed Phil to see him so upset, when he knew he’d made him this sad in the first place. When Megan noticed Dan’s upset state, she squawked uncontrollably, and ran over to him to snuggle her soft yellow feather into his shoulder. He looked so much happier to see her, but the confusion was evident in his eyes – he still thought she was dead.

‘Dan, love, she’d just blacked out,’ Phil chocked. He was crying with a mixture of happiness that he might not have ruined it all, and sadness, because he could see his favourite rooster torn apart on the floor crying.  
*  
It was Easter and arguably the best AND worst time for poor Phil. Every where he looked, he saw cute fluffy chickens: on shop walls, adverts on TV, on the Easter eggs they’d spoilt Megan with. It was inescapable. Sometimes, Phil found it hard to control himself when he saw the beautiful images of chickens plastered everywhere, and Dan had to calm him down.  
It was a Monday night. Phil was planning an Easter cooking video for his main channel, as it had been requested so much. Dan told Phil to not worry about ingredients, as he was out buying them at the time. 

‘It will be a special surprise, just for you Phil...’ Phil hoped for eggs, and a lot of them. Megan was at a sleepover, so they had the apartment to themselves to film to video, and maybe have some eggcelent time alone.  
Phil heard the door to the apartment open, and he rushed to see Dan stood with some carrier bags full of baking ingredients,

‘Ooh Dan, I’m so excited!’ Phil squealed with glee. Dan chuckled,

‘Don’t you mean eggcited?’ 

‘Shut up Evan Edinger,’ Phil smirked back, and helped Dan to carry the bags to the kitchen. He looked in the bags when he had placed them down on the counter, and was disappointed when he saw there were no egg cartons present.

‘Dan, why are there no eggs? I thought you knew me better!’ Phil was a little angry,

‘Phil, don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll love this recipe, with eggs, or without eggs.’ Dan smiled, ‘It doesn’t even include cooking!’ that cheered Phil up.

‘Oh Dan, you do know me well!’ Phil grinned and Dan looked at his lip, ‘you know...chicken... you’re looking very cute tonight...’ Dan blushed uncontrollably, and took a step closer to his boyfriend,

‘I could say the same about you... chicken master,’ Dan said huskily, with a longing look in his eyes. That was the final straw, Phil pounced on him, and started kissing him passionately, Dan clucking quietly whenever he pulled away to catch his breath.

‘I need you now, cockerel, the eggcelent way...’ Phil gasped breathlessly, running over to the fridge, only to find no eggs; how were they going to do it the eggcelent way if they had no eggs?!’ 

‘Dan you fucking rooster, why didn’t you pick up any bloody eggs?!’ Phil growled angrily, 

‘Phil, look in the bag more closely...’ Dan whined. Phil ran over to the plastic carrier bag, only to find none other, than mini eggs inside. They could use them instead of regular eggs, right? Well, there was only one way to find out...

*INSERT YET MORE, GENERIC SEX HERE*

‘Phil that was bloody amazing, but we promised the fans a new video tomorrow; we should probably get filming now...’ Dan’s voice cracked. The mini eggs had been better than the actual chicken eggs.

‘Yeah, sure...’ Phil agreed softly, kissing Dan’s nose gently. They had just fucked in the kitchen, and were now going to film a video in it as well. How sick.

*  
‘Grow a flower, grab your fluffiest lamb, and give birth to an egg,’ it had only been three seconds into the video and Phil was already teasing Dan. Dan was almost ashamed of Phil, he really wanted to film this video and make it the best he could for the viewers.

‘And to decorate, some mini eggs,’ Dan listed the ingredients. Shit, how would they explain the lack of mini eggs to decorate, they’d pretty much used all of them for sex?  
Dan panicked, ‘w-wait are they open?’ he was playing dumb, and Phil loved it, ‘were you just testing a couple?’ Dan loved how flustered this was making Phil. Phil played along with it, and it annoyed Dan. Why wasn’t he more freaked out?  
It was nearly the end of the video, and they were decorating the Easter nests they had created,

‘Oh no Phil we’ve ran out of eggs!’ Dan exclaimed innocently, when he was decorating,

‘If Phil didn’t secretly snack on some, we’d have enough to complete our things!’ Dan told the camera,

‘Maybe if you weren’t such a fucking flirt and didn’t call me chicken master then we’d have enough, asshole,’ Phil was going to cut that bit out.  
After many attempts at filming, they had finally finished.  
*5 MONTHS LATER*  
Dan, Phil and Megan were all snuggled up on the sofa together watching Pokémon together on a rainy September night. They were all happy and felt calm, and they were glad all the drama had blown over between them, and they were pretty much your average family. Ash screamed,  
‘I choose Torchic!’ as he threw the poke ball, Dan felt a stabbing pain in his stomach,

‘SHIT!’ Dan jerked and Megan fell off his lap onto the floor. She cried. ‘ITS HAPPENING AGAIN PHIL ITS HAPPENING!’ Dan was half excited, half scared. Labour had been extremely painful last time, but this time it was sure to be a delight if they had a new baby to take care of after.  
Dan ran to the toilet and gave birth to the egg. Wow, that was easier than last time...  
He looked into the toilet to see a chocolate egg. He’d given birth to an Easter egg.

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE <3


End file.
